Yuki and Machi, When Snow Falls
by nikkinaz6
Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn’t anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu x Ma.
1. Snow falling quietly

Nikki: Hello to all my fans out there

**Nikki: Hello to all my fans out there!! Just to let you know, I'm back to writing more stories for the time being and apologize if they are not as good as my other loving one ****Tohru loves Kyo!**** I just started with ideas that popped out of nowhere to write stories again because I felt, without working on Fruits Basket stories, I feel like I have nothing!! So I hope you enjoy!! Read and review!!**

_** Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Yuki: "If the snow keeps piling up we can make footprints in it together, all right?"_

As Machi walk to high school on a snowy day after that incident happened, this phrase kept repeating over and over again in her mind. She would sigh every now and then, but a happy sigh, anticipating what might happen when she arrived at school. As she neared Kaibara high school, the snow seemed to fall faster as she hurried inside to her class. Machi began to slow down, as did the snow that fell around her. But then a group of second years passed by her, she heard what they were saying.

1st girl: "So sad, Yuki isn't here today."

2nd girl: "I know, hardly a day when that happens, right?"

1st girl: "Now we can't gaze upon his lovely face all day!!"

2nd girl: "How sad!"

Machi then froze in her tracks upon hearing this news. As soon as she stopped, it seemed like the snow stopped falling around her as well.

_Yuki: "I promise."_

Machi stared hard at the ground while hearing Yuki say this very clear in her head, not wanting to believe what she just heard. As a tear fell to the ground, Machi wiped her face as she hurried to her class hearing the bell ring.

**Nikki: OH!! POOR MACHI!! She's really quiet and to herself most of the time, so in this chapter, she doesn't say anything. But one thing for sure, where is Yuki?? Sorry this is short, but I want this to go for a while, and the only way to do so is to have shorter but more chapters. See you next time!!**


	2. A snowstorm begins

Nikki: Ahh

**Nikki: Ahh!! I feel good!! One day of school is over and I still had time to write more fanfiction!! Yay for me! But enough of my chatter, on to the story!!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be?**_

_Machi stared hard at the ground while hearing Yuki say this very clear in her head, not wanting to believe what she just heard. As a tear fell to the ground, Machi wiped her face as she hurried to her class hearing the bell ring._

As Machi walked into her classroom, every student that was talking stopped the moment she walked in. Any other day, she wouldn't mind the indifference that all the class showed her, but today, Machi felt-

Her sensei walked in. Sensei said "Alright class, lets get started."

During her whole sermon, Machi did not pay attention. She gazed out the window watching the snow fall quietly, inattentive and slow moving. She had already known what the sensei was covering in that certain topic already, so it didn't matter to her one way or the other. Machi then blinked her eyes as she heard Yuki's voice repeatedly in her head.

_Yuki: "If the snow keeps piling up we can make footprints in it together, all right? I promise."_

Sensei then said "Kuragai!! Are you paying attention?"

Suddenly, Machi snapped out of her trance. She noticed that the whole class had turned to there partners and started to whisper quietly. Machi already knew what they where saying. Machi this, Machi that. But anger flowed though Machi today, getting her hopes up only to let them to be crushed from rising to high. She started to walk to the door, face down.

Sensei stammered "W-w-what? W-wait a minute! Where are you g-going?!"

Machi looked back at him ignoring the class and any of there conversations that where still going on.

Machi said quietly "I…don't feel…well."

Her sensei looked at her. _Hmm._ He thought. _She isn't the type to nod off in my class or lie to get out of class either._

Sensei replied "Alright, its ok. Go to the nurse with this note to send you home. You sure aren't yourself today."

He then wrote the note and gave it to her. Machi looked at it with disbelief but still thanked him for it. As the nurse gave her the ok to go home, she walked out of the school gate, but not in the direction of her house. Quite frankly, in the direction of the woods.

**Nikki: So Machi is not going home, but I think everyone can guess where she's going!! In this fanfic, I just made it easier if she already knew where Yuki lives so no flames please. R&R!!**


	3. Who finds Machi in the woods?

Nikki: Finally

**Nikki: Finally!! I was able to catch up on fanfiction!! As many fans are aware of, spring break is way over and school doesn't give me a break. (I should be doing my homework…XD) Oh yah, for people who don't know, when it's italicized and not in bold, it's the person thinking, ok? Anyway, enjoy the continuation of Yuki/Machi love!!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be?**_

Machi looked into the forest, and then, without warning, sprinted into the deepest part of the woods. After a while, she slowed down to a jog, then to normal walking pace.

"I'm…a fool" Machi muttered to herself. "Why…did I let myself…believe everything he said?"

"_I promise" Yuki said._

"And now…" Machi continued with more emphasis. "Ughh. Can't…get his image…voice…out of my head… can't…stop…thinking…of him… do I love-?"

"Machi-san!" Tohru called. "Machi!!"

Machi looked around. She didn't see anyone, but looked down to her watch. _School ended, and somebody's looking for me? This may have not been the best way to try to find him._

As Machi continued to think like this, Tohru finally spotted her.

"Machi-san! There you are! We have been looking for you!" Tohru called as she rushed toward Machi's side.

"Oh… you were?" Machi asked.

"Yes, we have!" Tohru exclaimed, and then grinned. "Kakeru called our house, saying he didn't now where you were, then, he called Yuki-"

Machi twitched, but Tohru didn't notice. She merely continued.

"And he told us to look for you before anything happened to you!" Tohru finished with another grin.

"I'm fine. I think… I'll go home now…" Machi stammered, embarrassed of who much trouble she could've cause.

"No I insist you join us for dinner! Yuki would be happy to see you!" Tohru finished with yet, another grin.

"Huh? Why…would he be?" Machi asked, blushing.

Tohru grinned "**…**"

And Machi could not believe her ears.

**Nikki: Yoo-hoo! This one got to be a bit longer, and that's ok! What did Tohru say to Machi about Yuki? Find out in the next chapter! See you soon!! R&R!!**


	4. Machi realizes something!

Nikki: Hello again

**Nikki: Hello again. Just to let you know, I am finished this time with my homework before starting Chapter 4 of the second cutest couple, Yuki and Machi!! I say second because first is Tohru and Kyo!! Duh. But since I just finished one fanfic with both of them, I had to move to the second pairing. Can anyone give me any ideas for any other pairings? I might just maybe, with much talent, pull off an awesome fanfic about the pair (or 3 or more) about the pair. Ok, back to Yuki and Machi!!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Tohru grinned "__**…**__"_

_And Machi could not believe her ears._

Machi always thought of Prince Yuki a talented, caring, lonely (but changing) guy. But, this was way too much for her to hear.

Tohru looked straight at Machi, and then asked "Is something wrong?"

Machi replied, after returning from her thoughts. "Wha- Oh…yeah… I'm alright…just thinking…"

Tohru said "Well, we should be going now, I'll show you the way to our house."

Machi was puzzled. Machi asked "Your house?"

Tohru quickly realized what she had said, but grinned anyway. Tohru just continued "As I said, Yuki really wanted to see you today, so let's not delay!"

Machi smiled (thinly) "…Ok…"

(**Nikki: Sorry, must go back to script way of writing, I'm sorry readers, I'm tired of the 'he said, she said' thing. Once again, I apologize. if you don't know what I mean, I use this type of writing in ****Tohru loves Kyo! ****Once again, I'm sorry.)**

(At the Sohma residence)

Shigure: "Welcome home Tohru! And I see you have found yourself a high school student lost in our woods!! How terrible!!"

Machi: "…"

Tohru: "It's ok Machi-san! Shigure may be a bit perverted at times, but he is really a nice guy!"

Kyo comes from the kitchen to the living room where Shigure, Machi, and Tohru are gathered.

Kyo: "A bit perverted? When he has to come to our house school, he's always chasing girls around! It's sick!!"

Shigure: "Ah! Kyo! Your mean!! You make it sound if I'm evil con carne!!"

Kyo: "You know you are!!"

Machi thinks as Kyo and Shigure continue to argue: _If the President really lives here, and this happens on a daily basis, how does he do it to survive this chaos?_

Tohru: "If you're thinking about seeing Yuki so much, why don't I take you to his room?"

Machi (blushes): "!!"

Tohru (grins): "I'll show you where it is, come on! He actually did mention you a couple of times today."

Machi: "Wait…why?"

Tohru: "He looked really sad, that he broke a promise today for getting an attack-"

Machi's heart almost stopped hearing the word attack, and Machi held her breath as Tohru lead her to Yuki's room.

**Nikki: Ah, man!! I'm writing more and more, even though I promised shorter but more chapters. Looks like I couldn't keep a promise too…sob**

**Kyo: Hell yeah!! I actually made an appearance in this one!!**

**Nikki: Of course you would be added eventually. You're my favorite (hottest) character!**

**Kyo: Uh, gee. Thanks. So, will I appear again?**

**Nikki: Honestly, no idea. I kind of make it up as I go. Hey, it's worked so far!!**

**Kyo: You're lying. There's no way you can make this all up as you go.**

**Nikki: What!! You don't believe me?? Of course I can!! Kyo, you can be so mean!! But I still love you!!**

**Kyo: Haha. Anyway, till next time.**


	5. I promised you

Nikki: HA

**Nikki: HA!! I finally got what I wanted without asking for it!! Someone thought my (other) story was so good, she gave me roses!! That has been one of my dreams to receive to say that I'm that good. LOL. Recently, I lost my memory stick, but I found it again. YAY!! And Machi was a really hard character to try to keep in place so sorry if she has sudden mood or personality changes!! Once again, making it up as I go along!!**

**Kyo: What the Hell? You still spreading that trash around?**

**Nikki: I have no energy to fight you today! Let me continue the damn story!!**

**Kyo: Fine, enjoy, enjoy sighs**

**Nikki: Good kitty pets Kyo**

**Kyo: #!!**

**Nikki: Teehee. This is fun.**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Machi's heart almost stopped hearing the word attack, and Machi held her breath as Tohru lead her to Yuki's room._

Tohru pointed at a door in front of her: "Well, Machi, this is Yuki's room!!"

Machi looked at the door, then at her feet: "Wouldn't… is he busy?"

Tohru grinned: "He has been waiting to see or hear from you all day. Like I said, he got worried over you when you got lost in the woods."

Machi grew angry and embarrassed at the same time for her actions.: "I…wasn't lost… I knew it...was through the forest…"

Tohru: "It's ok. Don't get mad about that. Let's just see Yuki already."

Machi: "Tohru?"

Tohru: "Yes, Machi?"

Machi: "Have…you always called…the president…Yu…Yu..."

Tohru: "Yuki! Sorry to disturbed you, but we're coming in!!"

Machi blushed furiously, but then again, Tohru didn't notice.

Tohru: "Yuki"

Machi looked into the room. Inside, Machi saw Yuki lying in bed, but awake, with his pillow popped up behind him to be half sitting up, his journal and book opened, and his pencil in his hand.

_Even sick, the president works really hard. Amazing._ Machi thought as Tohru advanced forward to Yuki.

Tohru: "Yuki! How are you feeling?"

Yuki smiles: "I'm feeling better; thanks to that soup you gave me. I was able to swallow it easy."

Tohru: "I'm glad you liked it! Oh and by the way, you have a visitor now."

Yuki: "Not Kakeru again, is it?"

Tohru: "Nope. It's Machi-san!"

Yuki blushed: "Machi? What are you doing here?"

Machi also blushed: "well… president…today it was snowing…you hardly miss school…to see if you were ok…"

As Machi muttered, Tohru excused herself from the room, leaving Machi and Yuki alone. Yuki thought to himself_ I must look so weak right now. I'm glad she's alright, but she had to see me in my pj's!_

Yuki: "Were you worried, Machi?"

Machi: "Huh?"

Yuki: "I still remember the promise made to you, don't worry."

Machi blushed even more, while Yuki climbed out of bed.

Machi: "!! President! Obviously, you're sick. You should stay in bed!!"

Yuki: "Don't worry; I've been resting all day. But I made a promise to you."

Yuki approached Machi, as she backed up to the wall; Yuki was so close that Machi was able to smell his scent.

Machi (blushing): "President?"

Yuki: "I intend to keep that promise."

And with that, He leaned even closer to Machi as she closed her eyes.

**Nikki: Another cliffhanger. Seriously, after this story, I'm going to feel like I have no purpose in life no more. But as a writer, I will continue to write, for the sake of my fans!! (I'm so glad to have my memory stick back!! XDXD)**

**Machi: Hey**

**Nikki: Huh? Machi, what are you doing here? I thought I wrote for you to be trapped in Yuki's room.**

**Machi: Shouldn't I be ready for what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Nikki: No. You'll be treated just like the fans. All equally. It's a surprise for you, them, and myself.**

**Machi: How can it be to yourself? You're writing it!!**

**Nikki: I make it up!!**

**Kyo: Here we go again…**


	6. Will It Ever come True?

Nikki: So sorry people that I haven't updated recently

**Nikki: So sorry people that I haven't updated recently!! I've been so packed with homework, helping people out, and with sports that I almost forgot about fan fiction!! (Gasp!) But its ok now! As long as I update on a regular basis, it'll be ok! So now I present to you Chapter 6, When snow falls!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Yuki: "I intend to keep that promise."_

_And with that, He leaned even closer to Machi as she closed her eyes._

Yuki was leaning closer and closer to Machi, and as Machi closed her eyes, she thought to herself _What's happening to the president?_

Machi opened her eyes. Yuki was getting closer and closer to her face. Machi started blushing even more when Yuki asked her "Are you ready to go outside, while it still snowing?"

Machi snapped out of her fantasy. Yuki wasn't as close to her as she thought he was; he was bending over to get his socks from the floor near her feet.

Machi (fully embarrassed now) asked "Are you sure you are able to? Czuse I completely understand otherwise-

Yuki: "No, Machi. When I make a promise, I intend to keep it, especially to someone important to me, now lets go."

As Yuki passed her out the door, she stod rooted at the same spot, almost passing out from…_Joy? Embarrassment? Anger?What am I feeling? Like before, I guess I really do l-_

Yuki: "Come on Machi! I'm already outside!"

Behind his voice, Machi could hear Tohru yelling at Yuki "Come inside, you'll get sicker!"

Yuki shouted back "I'll be fine! I'll be-cough-

As Yuki started coughing, Machi headed for the front door, realizing not to waste any minute of wanting to be with Yuki. Then, as she approached the entrance, she noticed Yuki's coughing was louder, and then Tohru was still there with him.

Tohru: "Yuki! This isn't good! What will Machi say if she see's you-

Yuki coughed more and more. Then there was a burst of smoke.

Machi could not believe it.

**Nikki: So kind of going with the flow of the story that Machi doesn't know about the curse…until now!! What will Machi think? Will her memories get erased? And more importantly, will Yuki and Machi ever make footprints together before the snow ends? Find out in Chapter Seven, When Snow Falls, coming soon.**


	7. I Don't Wanna Forget!

Nikki: Ughh

**Nikki: Ughh!! So sorry people!! These past few weeks have been torture with pure CST testing and this year, I even took and SAT the past weekend, and I've been pretty exhausted (yawn). But remembering I had some pretty interesting cliffhanger here, I decided that I should continue it, for fans. But since I'm getting very little reviews, I might have to cancel this story all together. Maybe it wasn't as good as I thought it was. Sob… Anyway, continuing on the story!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Yuki coughed more and more. Then there was a burst of smoke._

_Machi could not believe it._

Machi looked at the cloud of smoke disappear, and where Yuki had been and a pile of clothes lay, was a grey-colored rat. The rat had the same fur color as the color of Yuki's hair. So a while nobody said anything. Machi's expression on her face was motionless. Tohru looked anxious between the rat and Machi. Then spoke.

Tohru: "Machi, you might be thinking this is weird."

Machi: "Where did the rat…where is Yuki?"

Rat: "cough-that would be me."

Machi (shocked): "You…talk?!"

Yuki: "Yes, I can. Machi, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything before, its my family's secret."

Machi: "Does Tohru change into something too?" (Machi began to feel mad about something, but she didn't know what **hint-jealousy!**

Tohru: "No! It only runs in the Sohma blood!"

Machi: "Blood?"

Yuki: "Its been a curse in my family for generations. For some reason, when we hug someone of the opposite sex, or our bodies get weak, we transform to the animals of the Chinese zodiac, plus Kyo the cat."

Machi: "Yet Tohru knows?" **still jealous **

Yuki: "For some reason, the head of our family let her keep her memories, but now Machi…"

Tohru: "Yuki? Will Hatori have her memories erased?"

Yuki: "If that is what Akito wants. Machi, by that happening, you'll never remember meeting me-

Yuki and Tohru looked around, but Machi was nowhere to be seen. Just as she left, the snow feel quietly and lightly.

_Deep in the Woods_

Machi was running in full speed, not caring where she went, but just had to run. How could Yuki suggest such a thing.

Machi was crying, and her vision being blurred by tears slowed her down. _I don't want to forget you president. I can't forget you._

Machi: "sob…I love him. I don't wanna forget him."

Machi didn't care about being proper or caring for herself no more. She started acting like a little kid.

Machi screamed: "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HIM!!"

Machi collapsed from exhaustion, continuing to sob on the ground. _I wouldn't care that he turned into a rat. I love him. But, just suggesting that, he obviously doesn't…_

Machi remembers a lot of scenes with him. Her running to say hi to him, her busting the door to save him, going to the group party, remembering his question, his promise… and today, leaning in so close to her…

Machi blushed remembering this scene again. She wiped her face and sat on a nearby tree stump. _I have to run away. If I go home, he'll find me there. I'll have to run away. Or should I?_

Machi thought out loud to herself "if I run away, I'll keep the memories meeting him, and falling for him. But if I go back, they'll erase my memories of him, like I never met him. I don't want to forget him, but I'll hurt everyday from meeting him."

Machi said louder "What should I do?"

Voice: "My, my. A runaway. Tsk Tsk. What should we do with her Hatori?"

Machi looked up. She saw a tall black haired man with purple eyes wit a white lab coat (Hatori) and she also saw…

Akito: "Let's discuss your future shall we?"

Hatori: "Akito…"

Machi was struck with fear. She would end up forgetting Yuki, This man was Hatori, and the head of the Sohma household…

Akito…

**Nikki: And stop!! Oh my gosh!! For people that asked, yes, it's cool that I wrote Machi accepting Akito, but will Akito overlook keeping the Sohma curse a secret with Machi? And if Machi forgets, won't Tohru forget to? Wait, am I asking these questions? I have to get started on the new chapter! See you soon.**


	8. To The Rescue!

Nikki: Yay

**Nikki: Yay! Back to writing again!! Even I have waited to find out what would happen next and I have a vague idea of what the ending should be, and if people had ideas, it would really help me a lot! So now we continue with Machi's dilemma of meeting Akito with Hatori alone in the woods after finding out the zodiac curse secret! I have been going to summer school, doing that homework, plus needing to complete other homework for my AP classes next year (they gave me homework for summer!! ) plus tennis practice PLUS trying to complete my other written story Shard Warriors for my friend to draw it out. My own manga!! So without further delay, enjoy and I apologize that Akito is the bad guy still. He probably will be for all my stories. And I apologize again for being late. R&R!!**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_Machi was struck with fear. She would end up forgetting Yuki; this man was Hatori, and the head of the Sohma household…_

_Akito…_

Machi continued to stare straight at Akito, trying to read what he was thinking through his facial expression. Machi alone was thinking _my body hurts, like its falling apart. I haven't been this scared in my life before. What will Akito decide?_

Akito: "You're a quiet one, aren't you? Better then Tohru, yelling at me when I give out discipline to stop, don't you find that rude?

Machi's eyes widened. _Discipline? Did-_

Akito: "I know what your thinking, if I touched Yuki or not. Well, he is my special toy."

Akito smirked as he said these words to Machi. But Machi did not pay attention whether Akito was having a good laugh at her not, she just stared at the ground.

Akito started to get angry.

Akito: "Don't be rude like Tohru. Look at me while I speak."

Machi continued to stare at the ground. _It's over, after I learned to open up to the president, to anyone, all the effort for nothing-_

Akito could not believe that he was being ignored. He stared very angrily at Machi. Then he ran up and tried to slap her across the face.

Akito: "Don't ignore me! You should be grateful that I'm giving you a chance. Err!"

But an arm blocked Akito's hand away from Machi's face.

Machi glanced up. She gasped.

Machi: "Yuki…"

Yuki: "Machi, I'm glad you're alright."

Yuki then turned to Akito. Akito stared at him with disbelief.

Akito: "Yuki? B-But why?"

Yuki: "I'm sorry Akito. But I can't let you hurt the girl I love!"

As though it seemed like time stopped, Akito and Yuki continued to stare straight into each other's eyes. Machi could not believe what she had heard.

**Nikki: Stop!! Yay!! Yuki does have feelings for Machi!! Let's hope Machi can realize her feelings for Yuki before her memories get erased! And will it be enough to break the curse in my little tale? Find out next time!!**


	9. One Ending Happy or sad?

**Nikki: I felt it was unfair for me to not write for a while, leave cliffhangers, so now that I finished chapter 8, I started on this one, ch. 9 right away. Whew. I can't believe I'm doing this instead of studying for my finals. Oh boy. Anyway, here we go!!!**

**Kyo: You're just doing this to avoid your homework too.**

**Nikki: Ehh? shut up Kyo! don' tell them what they don't need to know!!**

**Kyo: Well, excuse me for telling the truth!!!**

**Nikki: I told you I would mention you again! Here you are! Don't get mad! Let me hug you!**

**Kyo: You're a messed up bastard! You know that?**

**Yuki: please enjoy this next chapter continuing this story…**

_**Summary: Snow is falling again, quietly to the ground. Before this, Machi has been waiting anxiously for days for the first snowfall. But Yuki isn't anywhere to be seen to keep his promise! Where can he be? Yu**_** x **_**Ma.**_

_As though it seemed like time stopped, Akito and Yuki continued to stare straight into each other's eyes. Machi could not believe what she had heard. _

Machi: "Pres… I mean, Yuki…"

Yuki turned away from Akito to face Machi.

Yuki: "I'm glad your not hurt Machi." Yuki turned to Akito. "What did you do to her?!"

Akito: "Your stupid rat boy! You admitted your love to her, but she knows your secret!, How will she love you back? She ran away from you! that's how disgusted she was! If you apologize to me, I might forgive you speaking against me!"

Machi: "I…wasn't disgusted…"

Yuki/ Akito: "Huh?"

Machi (feeling her courage rising) "I only ran away because.. because… I didn't want to forget… I don't want to forget you Yuki! I-"

Akito: "Shut up! You have no right to talk!"

Hatori: "Akito, calm down!"

Yuki: "Don't you get it Akito? She wants to be with me."

Akito: "I won't allow it! Get it? You need me and not her!!!"

Machi: "Why? Why Yuki?"

Yuki: "Well, since you know already, we are controlled by a God that binds our curse together, which is Akito. And most of the time, we can't go against his words…"

Akito: "Most? Always. They always come back to me!"

Yuki: "No."

Akito: "What?"

Yuki: "No. I'm not going back. I want to be with Machi. I made a promise, and-"

Akito(in shock): "…nn.."

Hatori: "Akito, you pushed your body to the limit. I'm taking you home."

Akito (in tears): "I was born to be loved! Why? Father…" (Akito passes out)

Hatori picks up Akito. He turns to Yuki.

Hatori: "Are you ok Yuki? I'm sorry. I only came to check how you were doing, and Akito lost it in the main house. He kept saying your name, as in the way that didn't want to let go. But I guess your love was stronger. I'll see you later. Take care."

Yuki: "Hatori…"

Hatori: "It's ok. I'll just make Akito forget coming here. But thank you."

Hatori then drove off with Akito, still with tears in his eyes. **[Machi thinks he's a boy too! =D]** Machi and Yuki are left alone. No one speaks for a while then.

Machi: "I'm so sorry…Yuki?"

Yuki: "For what Machi? I should be thankng you. For not pushing me away. For liking me for who I am. so thank you."

Machi: "Yuki?"

Yuki: "Yes?"

Machi: "Let's walk together back to your house… if that's ok."

Yuki: "Of course it is. And Machi?"

Machi: "…yes?"

Yuki: "I'm glad your calling me Yuki now."

Machi: "…When your happy, I am."

They smiled at each other. They held hands gently as the snow. They made their footprints together, all the way home.

**Nikki: Hell yeah! Sorry if I ended up killing it for some of you, but I think it was ok ending like this. I might make a prologue or something after what happened here. So this concludes for now Yuki and Machi when snow falls…**

**Kyo: What the hell? I didn't make another appearance?**

**Nikki: So? You were the star alongside Tohru for my other story. Get a grip! **

**Kyo: Err! You still piss me off!**

**Nikki: yeah. I know. anyway…**

**Kyo: till next time! Ha beat you!**

**Tohru: I don't think this will ever end… **


End file.
